


She’s the one

by Tillymint



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillymint/pseuds/Tillymint
Summary: Bernie has never had a relationship with a woman before. She never met Alex.





	1. Chapter 1

“Coffee please” Bernie asked the woman behind the counter. 

“Make that two please” Dom shouted as he approached her. 

Bernie smiled, Dom had become one of her closest friends since starting at the hospital. She longed for the time away from the ward for a catch up with him. She loved to share her day with someone and since she had left Marcus Dom took the place. It was purely platonic though, Bernie had her eye on someone else. And it was now time to fill Dom in. 

“Bernie you are a life saver, imagine being at the front of the queue just as I arrive” Dom over exaggerated. 

Bernie laughed, she was so used to this, Dom always seemed to exaggerate everything. But she loved him for it. He always managed to make her smile. 

“Have you got time for a proper break?” Bernie asked. 

Dom appeared taken aback. “Bernie Wolfe taking a break mid shift?! This is unheard of, a quick coffee break is normal but a break break, this must be something good you’ve got to tell me” Dom said intrigued. 

Bernie couldn’t help but laugh, “come on, let’s head outside, you could probably use a seat”

Dom smiled but looked nervous but followed Bernie outside and across the garden area to the bench staring back at the hospital.

“So what’s this all about, do I need to be worried?” Dom asked with baited breath. 

“Don’t worry Dom, it’s nothing bad, well i don’t think it is. Hopefully you’ll agree. I’ve met someone” she said coyly. 

“Bernie that’s great, it’s been ages since you left Marcus, you need a nice young man to occupy your time” 

Bernie gave an awkward laugh. 

“Did I say something funny?” Dom asked. 

Bernie shook her head. 

“Young man, is that what’s funny?” Dom asked in a teasing way. 

“No, well yes, but only because it isn’t a man” Bernie replied, her eyes peaking out under her fringe. 

“Bernie Wolfe! You never cease to amaze me, good on you. I hope you’re both very happy together” Dom said reaching over to give her a hug. 

“Hold on a minute” Bernie said, “she doesn’t know yet and I think she’s straight” 

“So, what are you telling me, you’ve seen a woman you like?” Dom asked feeling a little confused. “Is it anyone I know?”

Bernie nodded. “She keeps flirting with me, I catch her looking at me all the time, she’s always around trying to touch my arm or side. If I could read the signs I’d say she liked me”

“I’m guessing I know this person?” Dom asked. 

“You do indeed” was all Bernie said. 

“Do I know this person too?” Came a voice from behind them. 

“You’re just in time Serena, Bernie is just about to tell us” Dom said with a glint in his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Bernie almost spat her drink out. 

“Serena, where did you sneak up from” Bernie asked. 

had to do all he could to stop himself from bursting out laughing. He had taken one look at Bernie’s reaction and instantly knew who she was speaking to.

“So Bernie, do spill” Serena said coming around to sit next to her.

“Yes Bernie, do tell” Dom said just as Bernie elbowed him in the side. 

“Was that my pager that just went off?” Bernie asked looking down at her side.

“No” Serena and said in unison. 

Bernie ignored there reply and got up to leave, “I have to go”

“We will finish this later” Dom shouted after her. 

Serena remained seated with Dom. “I love winding her up” Serena chuckled.

Dom looked taken a back.

“You know?” he asked.

“Yes, well no, not exactly. She hasn’t said anything, but I heard all your conversation. I was wondering if she had even noticed. I thought I had made it very obvious” Serena said. 

“Wait, you! Bernie was describing you?” Dom asked. 

Serena just nodded. “She has no idea what she does to me” she said with a sigh. I just need to let her know.

“Well you know valentines day is just around the corner, what better time to say something then then. Serena, are you not straight though? Dom asked thinking back to her previous partners.

“Honestly Dom, I don’t know, all I know is when I’m with Bernie I feel like I can be myself, I feel everything in my life is in the right place. She lights up my world but I just need to tell her instead of you” Serena laughed.

“You do know she feels the same don’t you?” Dom started. “We always meet for coffee, every day and she has been different recently, so much happier in herself and much more relaxed. I knew she had met someone and I knew it was someone at work but I had no idea until I saw her reaction to you. It is so obvious, I think she more than likes you, you know” Dom said with a wink.

“I think I feel the same. Dom, can we continue this chat later, I have something I want to ask you but right now I need to get back to the ward.”   
Dom nodded as he said he would see her later. Serena walked the short walk back to the ward where Bernie appeared to be sat quietly behind her desk in their shared office.

“So what was the emergency that made you run away from me?” Serena said jokingly as she moved close to Bernie. 

“I, er, it was er” Bernie stuttered.

Serena placed her hand on her shoulder, Bernie stopped at the touch. “I was winding you up Bernie, but you have got me thinking” Serena said with a smile as she squeezed her hand on Bernie’s shoulder before leaving the room.

Bernie watched with a smile on her face as Serena swayed out of the room. Bernie reached into her pocket for her phone.  
HELP!! She texted to Dom, she held onto her phone as she knew he would reply almost instantly and she wasn’t wrong. You’ve nothing to worry about sweetie, have some faith. He replied. Bernie relaxed, Dom had been right on so many occasions before, she trusted him. She smiled as she returned her phone to her pocket, she looked up to see Serena stood at the nurses station talking to Dom, who stood phone in hand, both looking directly at her, Dom winked, Bernie suddenly felt very nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why didn’t you tell me you were working down here” Bernie growled at Dom. 

“Now where would the fun in that be?” He asked laughing as he did. 

Bernie just shook her head but kept a smile on her face as she did. 

“Just think of the fun I can have with you and Serena working in the same place” you could see ideas forming in Dom’s mind as he said. 

Bernie shot him a warning glance. He held his hands up to pretend to surrender. 

Serena burst through the doors, “we need to go straight to theatre, Dom can you scrub in, Bernie can you watch the ward?” Serena asked. 

“But I’m trauma” Bernie started. 

“Nows not the time” Serena cut her short. 

Bernie was taken aback and didn’t know how to react. She just stood there watching Serena and Dom head to surgery, a trauma surgery which she should have been part of. 

“You were a bit hard on her” Dom said as he and Serena were scrubbing in. 

“Oh I know, but that woman infuriates me in theatre, she’s so good at her job and so skilled I love watching her work and I get distracted and it’s nothing something I can deal with.” Serena said with a sigh. 

“Just ask her out” Dom said. “You know she will say yes, she’s just to shy to do it”

Serena nodded. “If she wants me, she can ask” Serena said defiantly. 

Dom sighed, Bernie and Serena were perfect for each other but neither wanted to make the first move. 

The surgery proved to be long and tiring, lasting well into the night. 

“Good job in there” Serena said to Dom as she patted his back. 

“You too” he replied. “Are you heading home after this?” He asked. 

“Shortly, just have to go and see what state Bernie has left my office in. She will have left hours ago and I bet it’s disorganised that I can’t find anything.” Serena said half with a laugh. 

“Ahh, the disorganisation of Bernie Wolfe” Dom laughed. “But that’s why we love her” he said. 

“It is” Serena replied and sighed.

Dom could tell from the sigh not to explore that comment anymore, well at least not tonight. 

“Well I hope our Ms Wolfe has left your office in an acceptable state and you got home fairly soon, goodnight Serena” Dom said. 

“Night Dom and good work”

Serena headed back to the ward and to her office. She was amazed, the ward seemed to be running smoothly, there were still empty beds. She looked to her office door, slightly a jar. Bernie hasn’t even bothered to shut the door she thought. As she got closer she slowed down, there was something on her desk. As she got to the door she could see a flask and cake with a note. 

She kept the light off as she walked in. 

“Serena, thought you might have needed this, ps, your office is tidy, B x” the note read. 

Serena smiled, she couldn’t help it. 

“Got my note I see” came a voice from the other side of the room. 

“Bernie, is that you?” Serena asked. 

“Well if you’d put the light on you’d have seen” Bernie said with a laugh. 

“Well I didn’t expect anyone to be here, your shift ended hours ago, what are you doing here?” Serena asked. 

“Well I wanted to wait for you. There’s something I wanted to say” Bernie said as she took a breath.


End file.
